A Shoulder To Cry On
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Stephanie is love with Sportacus and he's in love with her. They admit their feelings but as time goes on Stephanie starts to falling in love with Pixel. She tells Sportacus and he confusses that you doesn't love you use to so they break.
1. Secret Feelings Are Taking Control

Chapter 1  
Secret Feelings Are Taking Control

Stephanie is sitting on a bench writing in her diary when Trixie came along.  
"What are you writing about today?" Trixie asked.  
"Nothing just a song." Stephanie answered.  
"Can I see your song?" Trixie asked.  
"No, you can't." Stephanie answered.  
Sportacus came backflipping over.  
"Hi girls." Sportacus said.  
"Hey Sportacus." Trixie replied.  
Stephanie blushed a little and took off to her uncle's house.  
"What's her problem lately?" Sportacus asked.  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing because she's been acting really weird lately." Trixie answered.  
"What were you two talking about?" Sportacus asked.  
"She told me that she was writing a song so I asked if I could I see it and she said no." Trixie answered.  
~Meanwhile in Mayor Meanswell's backyard~  
Stephanie is trying to finish her song.  
"What are you doing?" Bessie asked.  
"I'm working on a song about someone that I care, about, a lot." Stephanie answered.  
They don't know that Robbie Rotten is listening in on their conversation.  
"Who might this someone be?" Bessie asked.  
"It's Sportacus." Stephanie answered.  
"May I see this song?" Bessie asked.  
"Yeah sure." Stephanie answered.  
Stephanie sighed, she got up and passed her diary to Bessie. Bessie read the song in Stephanie's diary.  
"Wow um Stephanie I need to talk to you about this song." Bessie said.  
Stephanie sighed.  
"What about it?" Stephanie asked.  
"It's very deep." Bessie answered.  
"I'm just telling how I feel is that such crime." Stephanie yelled.  
"No, but, Sportacus might be too old for you." Bessie said.  
"So he's older than me it's no big deal." Stephanie replied.  
"Yes, there is he might take advantage of you." Bessie said.  
"He would never do that to me I just know he won't." Stephanie yelled.  
"You don't know that for sure." Bessie said.  
Stephanie started crying.  
"I do so know because Sportacus is not that kind of person after he's an above average superhero." Stephanie replied.  
Stephanie started crying even more.  
"I'll leave you to be yourself." Bessie said.  
Bessie walked over to the other side of the yard. Stephanie started to cry even more. Sportacus heard Stephanie crying and he came over to see what's wrong.  
"Why are you crying?" Sportacus asked.  
"It's something that Bessie said." Stephanie answered.  
Sportacus does a backflips over the hedge where Bessie is.  
"What did you say to Stephanie to make her cry?" Sportacus asked.  
"It was just something we were discussing." Bessie answered.  
"Well I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make her cry because I don't like see her like that." Sportacus said.  
"I'm sorry." Bessie replied.  
Sportacus walk on his hands back to his airship. Bessie started heading towards the house.  
"I told you that he liked me." Stephanie yelled.  
"No honey, he was just worried that doesn't mean that he likes you." Bessie said.  
"Well I know that he does and that's all that matters." Stephanie said.  
Robbie grins, he runned off than changed into a Fortune Teller and than goes after Sportacus before he gets onto his airship.  
"Would like to tell me what's in your future sir?" Robbie asked.  
"Yea sure why not." Sportacus answered.  
Robbie took Sportacus's hand and read his future.  
"Hmm very interesting." Robbie said.  
"What's interesting?" Sportacus asked.  
"I see that a young lady with pink hair said that she hated you and never wants see you again." Robbie answered.  
Sportacus sighed deeply.  
"Well in that case I should leave Lazy Town forever" Sportacus said.  
Sportacus goes over to the ladder to his airship than goes into it and started flying away. Stephanie looked up at the sky and sees Sportacus's airship going away.  
"Where is he going?" Stephanie asked.  
"I don't know little girl but looks like he's going far away from here" Robbie answered.  
Stephanie looked at the Fortune Teller.  
"Robbie Rotten" Stephanie screamed.  
"I've got no idea who you're talking about." Robbie lied.  
"What did you say to him?" Stephanie asked.  
"I just told him that you hated him and never wanted to see him again." Robbie answered.  
Stephanie growled and she started running after Sportacus on the ground. Robbie just chuckled to himself. Stephanie is so busy running after Sportacus's airship that she doesn't see the rock on the ground than suddenly she tripped over it and falls to the ground holding her ankle.  
"OWWW….my ankle." Stephanie yelled.  
Robbie stopped chuckling. Ziggy, Pixel and Stingy come running over.  
"What happen?" Ziggy asked.  
"I tripped over that rock." Stephanie answered.  
"Does it hurt?" Pixel asked.  
"That's kind of a stupid question to ask because she did yell when she tripped." Stingy answered.  
"Sportacus help." Pixel screamed.  
"It's no use Pixel, he's gone forever." Stephanie said between tears.  
Stephanie started bawling. Robbie is watching from a distance.  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Ziggy asked.  
"Robbie Rotten tricked him into leaving." Stephanie answered.  
Trixie came over to the gang and looked at Stephanie.  
"He might just come back if you call him." Trixie said.  
"Why would me calling him make a difference?" Stephanie asked.  
"I've noticed that when you call him the crystal shines just a little brighter and I know that he's noticed it too so if you call him then he will know who's calling by the crystal shine" Trixie answered.  
"It's worth a try." Stephanie said.  
"Well go for it." Trixie replied.  
"Sportacus please help." Stephanie yelled.  
"I don't see how that's going to help get him back." Stingy said.  
Sportacus is still flying away when all of sudden he's crystal started to shine very brightly.  
"Oh no Stephanie." Sportacus said.  
Sportacus turned his airship around and started flying back to Lazy Town.


	2. Feelings Are Revealed Sort Of

Chapter Two

Feelings Are Revealed Sort Of

As Sportacus nears Lazy Town he stops the airship than goes door, he opens it and looks down.

"Sky Chaser" Sportacus yells.

Sportacus jumps onto it and starts pleading towards LazyTown.

As he nears he jumps off and comes running up.

"**Hmm…I knew it would work" **Trixie thinks to herself.

"What happen?" Sportacus asks.

"I was running to try to stop you from going away and I fell over a rock" Stephanie answers through her tears.

Sportacus kneels down and checks out Stephanie's ankle.

"It looks a little swollen to me" Sportacus says.

Stephanie tries to stand up but she falls back down.

"I can't put any weight on it because it hurts" Stephanie replies.

Sportacus picks up Stephanie in his arms and looks at Bessie.

"Bessie I'm going to take Stephanie to my airship so I can keep a better eye on her until her ankle heals and make sure to tell her uncle that when he gets back from his trip" Sportacus says.

Sportacus goes over to the ladder of his airship and climbs up it still holding onto Stephanie.

Sportacus puts Stephanie on his bed.

"You didn't have to bring me up here" Stephanie replies.

"I wanted to" Sportacus says.

"Why?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm worried about you and I don't want anything else happening to you" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie smiles.

"You were worried about me?" Stephanie asks.

"That's what I said" Sportacus answers.

"Why would worry about me?" Stephanie asks.

Sportacus sits down on the bed next to Stephanie.

"I care about you a lot" Sportacus answers.

"How much?" Stephanie asks.

"More than you'll ever know" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie smiles and hugs Sportacus.

Meanwhile down in Lazy Town

Pixel and Ziggy are sitting on a bench.

"Do you think Stephanie will be okay?" Ziggy asks.

"Of course because Sportacus will make sure of it" Pixel answers.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Ziggy asks.

"You're way too young to understand" Pixel answers.

Trixie over hears.

"What is he too young to understand?" Trixie asks.

"It's so obvious from the way he acts around her" Pixel answers.

"Who are you talking about?" Trixie asks.

Pixel points up to Sportacus's airship.

"Sportacus of course" Pixel answers.

"I still don't get it" Trixie says.

Pixel takes Trixie's hand and leads her away from Ziggy.

"I'm talking about Sportacus liking Stephanie" Pixel replies.

"Yeah of course he likes her we all do'" Trixie says.

"Trixie you're not getting it" Pixel yells.

"What I am not getting?" Trixie asks.

"Sportacus really, really likes Stephanie" Pixel answers.

Trixie's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Trixie asks.

"Yes I am and Stephanie feels the same way about Sportacus" Pixel answers.

Trixie sighs.

"Can I let you on a little secret?" Trixie asks.

"Yea sure but if it's about you having a crush on Stingy I already know" Pixel answers.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Trixie asks.

"I just know" Pixel answers.

Back up on Sportacus's airship

"Do you want anything?" Sportacus asks.

"I like a drink if you have anything" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus smiles.

"I only have water" Sportacus says.

"That's fine with me" Stephanie replies.

Sportacus gets a two drinks, he gives one to Stephanie and sits down beside her on the bed.

"How's your ankle now?" Sportacus asks.

"It's okay but it's still sore" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus sighs.

"Do you want anything else?" Sportacus asks.

"No not right now" Stephanie answers.

"Are you sure?" Sportacus asks.

"Yeah I'm sure" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie lays her hand on Sportacus's shoulder.

Meanwhile in Lazy Town Mayor Meanswell is just getting back from his trip

"How was your trip Mayor?" Pixel asks.

"It was good" Milford answers.

"Did you have fun?" Trixie asks.

"Yes I did" Milford answers.

Mayor Meanswell looks around.

"Are you looking something?" Ziggy asks.

"Yes my niece" Milford answers.

"Don't worry she's in safe hands" Stingy says.

"Where is she?" Milford asks.

Trixie points to Sportacus's airship.

"She's up there" Trixie answers.

"What is she doing up there?" Milford asks.

"It's a long story Milford" Bessie answers.


	3. Not Ready For This

Chapter Three

Not Ready For This

It's a few days later now.

Stephanie is still up on Sportacus's airship and it's the early hours of the morning.

There's a loud crash.

Stephanie jolts awake, she sits up and looks around to find Sportacus by the wall rubbing his head.

"What happen?" Stephanie asks.

"I went to get some breakfast and cart wheeled into the wall" Sportacus answers.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah I'm alright" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie gets out the bed, she walks over to the window and looks down at Lazy Town.

"Can I go back now?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm not sure" Sportacus answers.

"My ankle is fine now" Stephanie says.

Sportacus sighs.

"Alright fine you can go back but first I want you to hear this song I came across" Sportacus replies.

"Okay let's hear it" Stephanie says.

Sportacus sighs.

_Yes I understand that you're not ready for me in your life_

_But do you understand that leaving you is going to cut my heart just like a knife_

_Though our roads may take a separate places somewhere down the line_

_I'll be waiting for you patiently_

_Hoping that someday you'll be mine_

_Stephanie_

_You mean everything to me_

_You are what dreams are made of_

_You're the girl I love_

_Stephanie_

_How I wish that I could hold you in my arms forever?_

_For eternity_

_Stephanie_

_Oh Stephanie_

"I want to think about that song and if you want I can write lyrics for you" Sportacus replies.

"Could you write the lyrics for it right now?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus gets a piece of paper than a pen and writes down the lyrics than passes them to Stephanie.

"Thanks" Stephanie says.

"You're quite welcome" Sportacus replies.

"Could you help me get back down to LazyTown?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah sure I can" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus walks over to the door.

"Door open" Sportacus says.

The door opens.

"Ladder go down" Stephanie replies.

The ladder doesn't go down.

"What did I do wrong?" Stephanie asks.

"It will only respond to my voice" Sportacus answers.

"Oh well that explains it perfectly" Stephanie says.

"Ladder down" Sportacus replies.

The ladder goes down.

Stephanie climbs down the ladder to find her uncle standing there trapping his foot.

Stephanie looks at him.

"What did I do?" Stephanie asks.

"I want to know what you were doing up on Sportacus's airship" Milford answers.

"Well I got hurt so he took me up there to make sure that I was going to be okay" Stephanie says.

Mayor Meanswell walks over and hugs Stephanie.

"I was so worried about you" Milford replies.

Stephanie smiles a little.

"Uncle Milford I've decided to go home for awhile but I'll keep in touch" Stephanie says.

"Why do you want to go home all of sudden?" Mayor Meanswell asks.

"I just have something that I need to work out and I can't do it here" Stephanie answers.

"Can I least through you a going away party?" Mayor Meanswell asks.

"No Uncle Milford I don't want a going away party" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie packs her things and leaves for home.

Nathaniel and Anastasia Meanswell are sitting on the front porch when Stephanie appears.

Anastasia runs over and hugs Stephanie.

"Oh honey we missed you" Anastasia whines.

"Mother stop crying" Stephanie says.

Anastasia stops and lets go of Stephanie.

"I'm sorry hon" Anastasia replies.

Nathaniel looks at Stephanie.

"Why did you come home?" Nathaniel asks.

"I just need to get away for awhile to figure something out" Stephanie answers.

"Did you take any pictures while you were there?" Anastasia asks.

Stephanie nods.

"Yes I did mom" Stephanie answers.

"Could we see them?" Nathaniel asks.

Stephanie nods again.

"Of course" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie takes out a photo album out her purse.

They walk inside and sit down on the couch.

Stephanie opens the photo album.

"You made a lot of new friends" Nathaniel says.

"What are their names? "Anastasia asks.

"That one with the blonde hair is Ziggy, the one with the yellow on is Stingy, the one with three ponytails is Trixie and the other guy is Pixel" Stephanie answers.

Anastasia flips the album than stops at picture of Sportacus holding Stephanie.

"Who is this guy honey?" Anastasia asks.

"That's Sportacus" Stephanie answers.

"He's cute" Anastasia says.

Stephanie nods.

"Yeah I know mom" Stephanie replies.

Stephanie walks inside and goes up to her room.

_If things don't work out like you want this time around _

_You can try to turn the problem upside down _

_There's no use in crying _

_You gotta keep trying _

_Because in the end you will discover _

_There is always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta believe in yourself_

_Soon you'll be shining_

_Cuz you never stop trying_

_Really believe there is always _a way

_Always a way _

_You gotta know you can make it _

_There is always a way _

_You gotta believe it _

_You gotta believe it_

_Always a way_

_Always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta believe in yourself_

_Soon you'll be shining_

_Cuz you never stop trying_

Really believe there is always a way

Nathaniel is walking by Stephanie's bedroom and he walks in.

"What's the name of that song?" Nathaniel asks.

"It's called "There is always a way dad" Stephanie answers.

Nathaniel smiles and continues on his way.

A few hours later Stephanie comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Where is my brother?" Stephanie asks.

"He should be home any minute" Anastasia answers.

The front door opens and closes.

A young man with sandy blond hair walks into the kitchen and he looks at Stephanie.

"What happen did Uncle Milford get sick of you?" the young man asks.

"No he didn't I decided to come home all on my own" Stephanie answers.

"Well if you going to be here than leave me alone" the young man says.

Anastasia stares at her son.

"Christopher Nathaniel Meanswell be nice to your sister" Anastasia yells.

"It's okay mom" Stephanie says.

"Yeah well I'm sorry" Christopher replies.

Stephanie walks into the living room.

Christopher walks through the living room on his way to his room.

Stephanie takes the photo album, she starts to flip through it and stops at the picture of Sportacus holding her.

"Oh I miss you so much but I'm not ready to come back and face you yet" Stephanie says.

Christopher comes back into the living room.

"Why are you talking to the photo album?" Christopher asks.

"I just feel like it" Stephanie answers.

Christopher goes over, he takes the photo album from Stephanie and looks at the picture.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" Christopher asks.

"No, he's just a guy that I happen to like" Stephanie answers.

"What is with his dorky outfit?" Christopher asks.

"It's not dorky and he just happens to be a superhero" Stephanie answers.

"What is his name?" Christopher asks.

"His name is Sportacus" Stephanie answers.

"That's a stupid name for a superhero" Christopher says.

Stephanie gets up and punches Christopher making him fall to the floor.

"Don't you say be saying things like that about someone you don't even know" Stephanie yells.

Nathaniel and Anastasia come running in.

"What's going on in here?" Anastasia asks.

"Chris is saying nasty things about a guy that I like back in Lazy Town" Stephanie answers.

Anastasia glares at Christopher.

"Go to your room mister" Anastasia yells.

"I'm going" Christopher says.

Christopher goes to his room.

Stephanie takes the lyrics that Sportacus wrote down for her and reads over them.

Anastasia shakes her head and than looks at her daughter.

"What have you go there?" Anastasia asks.

"It's lyrics to song that Sportacus find" Stephanie answers.

"Could I see them please?" Anastasia asks.

"Yeah sure you can" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie nods her head.

Anastasia walks over to Stephanie.

Stephanie passes her mother the lyrics.

Anastasia looks over the lyrics.

"Wow he really knows how pick good song to express his feelings" Anastasia says.

Stephanie sighs.

"Yeah he does but there's one problem" Stephanie replies.

"What's that?" Anastasia asks.

"Um..well he's the reason I came home because I"m not sure how I feel about him" Stephanie answers.

Anastasia looks at her daughter.

"What do you feel like when he's around?" Anastasia asks.

"My heart starts skips beats, I just want to be with him all the time and when we are apart all I do is cry" Stephanie answers.

"Well it's sounds to me like you feel the same way that he feels about you" Anastasia says.

"That's what I was scared of because I can't face him now" Stephanie replies.

"It's okay honey you don't have until you are ready" Anastasia says.

Stephanie sighs than looks at the picture of Sportacus holding her.

"I really miss him though" Stephanie replies.

"Yeah I can tell" Anastasia says.

All of sudden there's a knock at the door.

"Who do you think that could be?" Stephanie asks.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Anastasia answers.

Anastasia walks over to the door and opens to find Sportacus standing there.

"Hi...I was wondering if Stephanie was here" Sportacus replies.

"Yeah she's here" Anastasia replies.

Stephanie comes to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asks.

"Um...in all rush to leave you forgot your diary so your uncle give me the address and ask to me to bring it to you" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie takes the diary from Sportacus.

"Thanks I appreciate it" Stephanie says.

"When are you coming back to LazyTown?" Sportacus asks.

"I'm not sure because I have some things that I need to figure out before I come back" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus gets eye level with Stephanie.

"Does this have anything to do with your hidden feelings for me?" Sportacus asks.

"Um..yeah it does but I don't get how you knew that's what is wrong with me" Stephanie answers.

"It's kind of obvious especially the way that you are always acting around me" Sportacus says.

"Did you come here in your airship?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah of course it's fasted way here" Sportacus answers.

"Oh that's cool" Stephanie says

Stephanie smile and hugs Sportacus.

"Why did you do that?" Sportacus asks.

"I just missed you that's all" Stephanie answers.

"Well I should be getting back to LazyTown so I'll see you when you decided to come back and please don't make it too long because I'll miss you" Sportacus says.

Stephanie nods her head.

"I won't stay away too long and I'll miss you too" Stephanie replies.

Sportacus kisses Stephanie on the forehead than gets into his airship and flies back to LazyTown.

Stephanie shuts the door than lets out a long sigh and turns bright red just as her brother appears.

Christopher looks at Stephanie.

"Why are you blushing?" Christopher asks.

"There's none of your business" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie starts to walk to her room and sudden she faints.

"Mother" Christopher screams.

Anastasia comes running.

"Why did you scream son?" Anastasia asks.

Christopher points to where Stephanie is laying.

"That's the reason why I screamed" Christopher answers.

"What happen to her?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't she got mad than start to head to her room and than she fainted" Christopher answers.

Anastasia walks over to Stephanie and checks her out.

"I think might be from the sun" Anastasia says.

"How would that bother her?" Christopher asks.

"Well it's simple...she's always been bothered by the sun but she keeps forgetting that" Anastasia answers.

"Is she allergic to the sun?" Christopher asks.

"Yeah a little but mostly it just makes her tired than she faints" Anastasia answers.

Christopher sighs.

"Do you want me to carry her up to her room?" Christopher asks.

"Yeah that would good" Anastasia answers.

Christopher goes pick up Stephanie but he's not stronger enough.

All of a sudden Sportacus comes into the house.

"Hi again...sorry for not knocking this time but something told me come back" Sportacus says.

Sportacus picks up Stephanie in his arms than carries her room and tucks her into bed.

"Hm...my Sportacus" Stephanie mumbles.

"What?" Sportacus asks.

Stephanie jolts awake.

"I didn't know you were here" Stephanie answers.

"Well I was half back to LazyTown when my crystal went off and by the shine I knew it was you that was in trouble" Sportacus says.

"Oh okay than but I'm fine now really so you should get back to LazyTown" Stephanie replies.

"You're right I should so I'll see when you come back" Sportacus says.

Sportacus hugs Stephanie than kisses her forehead and leaves for LazyTown.

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is that song that Tommy Page sings to Stephanie Tanner in season 5 of Full House. I decided to use it for this fanfic because it explains Sportacus's feelings for Stephanie perfectly and how he is willing to wait until she's ready to be with him.**


	4. A Total Waste Of Time

Chapter Four

A Total Waste Of Time

Sportacus is sitting on the bench with his head in hands and he's bawling.

Trixie comes over and sits down next to Sportacus.

"What's wrong with you?" Trixie asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus gets to his feet and walks off to his airship.

Pixel sees Sportacus go to his airship.

"I've got to do something about this" Pixel says.

Pixel goes to City Hall to talk to Mayor Meanswell.

"What can I help you with?" Milford asks.

"Sportacus hasn't been his shelf since Stephanie left LazyTown" Pixel answers.

"What exactly do you mean?" Mayor Meanswell asks.

"He's not moving around like he use too and when someone's in trouble he won't help them" Pixel answers.

Mayor Meanswell shakes his head.

"You need get your head away your computer and pay move attention to things are going on around you because Sportacus is just fine now get out of here" Mayor Meanswell says.

Pixel walks over to the door than opens and slams it shut behind him.

Stingy sees Pixel and goes over to him.

"What's with you?" Stingy asks.

"The mayor won't listen to me when I told him how Sportacus has been acting since Stephanie left" Pixel answers.

Stingy sighs,

"Well it sounds to me than we're going to have to get Stephanie back here on our own" Stingy says.

All of sudden Pixel and Stingy hear Ziggy's cries for help,

Pixel turns his attention the direction of the voice and sees that Ziggy is stuck in a tree again.

Stingy looks too.

"When will he ever learn?" Stingy asks.

"I don't know but since Sportacus won't help than it's up to us save Ziggy" Pixel answers.

Stingy takes off than comes back a few minutes later with Trixie and a blanket.

"What's the blanket for?" Pixel asks.

"It's to save Ziggy with" Stingy answers.

Pixel, Trixie and Stingy go where Ziggy.

They each take a side of the blanket.

Pixel looks up at Ziggy.

"Ziggy let go" Pixel says.

"No I'm scared and I want Sportacus" Ziggy whines.

"Sportacus isn't going to help because he's not himself right now" Stingy says.

Ziggy sighs and lets go of the branch.

Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy catch Ziggy the blanket.

"Alright now it's time to do something about Sportacus" Pixel replies.

They walk over the branch and sit down.

"Does anyone have any ideas how to get Sportacus happy again?" Trixie asks.

"The only idea that I think of is to get Stephanie back to LazyTown" Pixel answers.

"How are we supposed to that?" Ziggy asks.

"We have to find out where Stephanie leaves" Pixel answers.

Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy exchange looks.

"Where are you going to find that out?" Stingy asks.

"The only place to find that out is City Hall" Pixel answers.

Stingy, Pixel and Ziggy look at Trixie.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" Trixie asks.

"You should go to city hall and look for Stephanie's address" Pixel answers.

"Why me?" Trixie asks.

"You like getting into trouble" Ziggy answers.

Stingy sighs and Trixie takes off to city hall.

Trixie starts looking through the LazyTown archives.

A little while later Trixie comes across a folder all about Stephanie.

Trixie looks it over and than goes to where the others are.

"Did you find out where she lives?" Pixel asks.

"Yes I did" Trixie answers.

"Well let's go get her back here for Sportacus's sake" Stingy says.

They walk to where Stephanie's family lives and go up to the front door.

Pixel knocks on the door.

Stephanie's mother Anastasia answers the door.

"Can I help you?" Anastasia asks.

"We are looking for Stephanie" Trixie answers.

Stephanie sudden appears.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stephanie asks.

"Sportacus has been acting weird since you left so please come back with us" Pixel answers.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"He mostly stays up in his airship, he won't save anyone more and he refuses to wear his crystal" Stingy answers.

Stephanie sighs.

"I'm not ready to come back because I haven't figured out my feelings yet" Stephanie says.

"What feelings?" Stingy asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" Stephanie answers.

They walk back to LazyTown without Stephanie.

"Well that was a total waste of time" Ziggy says.

Trixie hears someone crying and goes off to find it is.

Sportacus is sitting on the wall bawling his eyes out.

Trixie sits on the wall next to Sportacus.

"I know it's hard" Trixie says.

"What are you talking about?" Sportacus asks.

"I'm talking about you missing Stephanie" Trixie answers.

"How do you know that's what is bugging me?" Sportacus asks.

"It's only obvious and you've been acting strange ever since she left" Trixie answers.

Sportacus sighs.

"Alright you got me I do miss her" Sportacus says.

"I bet you feel a lot better after getting that off your shoulders" Trixie replies.

Sportacus nods.

Trixie lets out a long sigh and looks in the direction where the others are.

"What's bothering you?" Sportacus asks.

"If I tell you have to promise not tell anyone especially the person it involves" Trixie answers.

"I promise I won't tell" Sportacus says.

"Well you see I'm in love with Stingy but I'm too scared to tell him because if he doesn't feel the same than I'd feel silly" Trixie replies.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" Sportacus says.

"Why do you say that?" Trixie asks.

"I know for a fact that Stingy feels the same way" Sportacus answers.

"How do you know that?" Trixie asks.

"It's obvious by the way acts around you all the time" Sportacus answers.

Trixie smiles and walks off to join the others.

Stingy walks over to Trixie.

"What were you talking to Sportacus about?" Stingy asks.

"That's none of your business" Trixie answers in a yell.

"Okay sorry I asked" Stingy says.

Stingy walks off.

Trixie mumbles something under her breath.

Sportacus walks over.

"Why did you do that?" Sportacus asks.

"I don't know I just get the way when he's around and I didn't mean to yell at him" Trixie answers.

'


	5. Trixie's Dilemma

Chapter Five

Trixie's Dilemma

Trixie is sitting on the doorstep of her house looking up the sky.

Pixel sudden appears and sits next to Trixie.

"Why the long face my friend?" Pixel asks.

"I'm miss pinky and these feelings inside of me are taking control" Trixie answers.

"Do you mean your feelings for Stingy?" Pixel asks.

"Yeah those are the feelings I mean" Trixie answers.

"Hmm..that's not good that are taking of control of you" Pixel says.

"Do you have any ideas about how I could get my feelings known without making a fool of myself?" Trixie asks.

"You could write a poem" Pixel answers.

"I don't know how to write poet" Trixie says.

"Well neither do I but I'm sure someone here in LazyTown does" Pixel replies.

Pixel gets to his feet and walks back to his house.

Trixie runs inside her house than comes back out a few minutes later with a pen and piece of paper.

Trixie walks to Ziggy's house and knocks on the door.

Ziggy opens the door with a big sucker in his mouth and takes it out.

"What can I help with you?" Ziggy asks.

"I was hoping that you could help me out with a poem I want to write" Trixie answers.

"Um..I wish I could but I don't much about poetry" Ziggy says.

Trixie sighs than leaves to find help elsewhere.

Milford and Bessie are at the park.

Trixie comes over to them.

Bessie looks at Trixie.

"What's the matter deary?" Bessie asks.

"I want to write a poem about the guy that I like but nobody seems to be able to help me out" Trixie answers.

"Well I love to help you deary but unfortunately I'm not much of a poet" Bessie says.

"Neither I am" Milford replies.

Trixie sighs and continues on her way.

Sportacus is sitting a wall writing on something on piece of pink paper.

Trixie walks over to Sportacus.

"What are writing?" Trixie asks.

"Nothing it's nothing" Sportacus answers.

"Come on you're obviously writing something" Trixie says.

"I'm writing a poem" Sportacus replies.

"Who it is for?" Trixie asks.

"It's for Stephanie" Sportacus answers.

"Can I see it?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah sure I can guess but it's not completely finished yet" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus hands the piece of paper to Trixie.

Trixie reads the poem and her eyes widen from shock.

"Wow this really deep" Trixie says.

"You don't think it's too deep do you?" Sportacus asks.

"No not all and it's really sweet" Trixie answers.

"Thanks you've really made me feeling about it" Sportacus says.

Trixie starts to get the giggles

Sportacus rolls his Icelandic blue eyes.

"Oops...sorry I just got all caught up in my own feelings for someone that I lost control for a minute" Trixie replies.

"I know you're madly in love with Stingy" Sportacus says.

"How does everybody know about feelings for Stingy?" Trixie asks.

"It's a small town so word gets around" Sportacus answers.

Trixie lets out a long than she sits on the wall next to Sportacus and looks at him.

"Would you be willing to help me out with a poem for Stingy?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah sure I will that's what I'm here for" Sportacus answers.

"Thanks so much" Trixie says.

"Do you want a title yet?" Sportacus asks.

"I have a few ideas one" Trixie answers.

"What are they?" Sportacus asks.

"They are "My Secret Feelings", "Just Want To Shout Out" or "Feelings Are Taking Control Of Me" Trixie answers.

"Hm...I like the first the best" Sportacus says.

"Yeah me too" Trixie replies.

A few minutes later they have a few sentences of the poem written.

"Okay read it off to me please" Sportacus says.

"These feelings inside me, Are slowly taking control I want to tell you how I feel, But everytime I try the words just aren't there, Why can I just come and admit my feelings for you?,I have to tell you soon Before I lose my mind completely" Trixie replies.

"It's a good start but we still have along way to go" Sportacus says.

"Yeah I know" Trixie replies.

"Do you have any ideas what you want to say next?" Sportacus asks.

"I was thinking something along the lines of my feelings taken control and slowly tearing me apart than to say is something wrong and that I think there if I can't admit my feelings" Trixie answers.

Sportacus scratches his head.

"Okay I think I've got it" Sportacus says.

An hour later the poem is finished.

"I can't believe that you sat still for a whole hour" Trixie replies.

"Yeah neither can I" Sportacus says.

"Well anyway thanks for your help and good luck with your poem" Trixie replies

Trixie walks to her house and puts the poem in a safe place until she's ready to give it to Stingy.


	6. Stephanie Returns To LazyTown

Chapter Six

Stephanie Returns To LazyTown

The days in LazyTown seem to go by really slowly without Stephanie around.

Stingy and Trixie are sitting on the bench in the play area.

Pixel and Ziggy come over.

"I've never been so bored in my life" Ziggy says.

Trixie sighs.

Stingy looks at Trixie.

"What's wrong?" Stingy asks.

"I really miss Pinky" Trixie answers.

"Yeah I know so do I" Stingy says.

"Me too" Ziggy replies.

"Ditto for me" Pixel says.

Trixie looks up at Sportacus's airship and notices that he's sitting on the platform.

Sportacus is looking down at LazyTown.

Trixie sudden hears someone singing and listens closely.

_Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen_

_Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all_

_Hey  
Even if you don't think there's a way  
I'm here to say  
Black can turn to white  
And night to day  
Oh yes, things can change  
No matter how weird or wild or strange  
So, we go  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything can happen  
Na na na na na na na  
Anything at all _  
Trixie gasps.

Stingy looks at her again.

"What's wrong now?" Stingy asks.

"Just listen" Trixie answers.

Stingy listens and hears someone singing.

"Who's singing?" Stingy asks.

"It sounds like….nah it couldn't be" Trixie answers.

The singing gets louder.

Ziggy and Pixel hear it now too.

All of sudden the singing stops.

"Why did it stop?" Pixel asks.

"I stopped singing that's why" a voice answers.

They all turn around to see Stephanie standing behind them.

"You're back Pinky" Trixie yells.

Trixie jumps to her feet and hugs Stephanie.

Bessie and Milford come over to see what's going on.

Milford hugs Stephanie.

"I missed you so much" Milford says.

Stephanie smiles.

"Did you ever finish that song deary?" Bessie asks.

"Yes as matter of fact I did the other night" Stephanie answers.

"Could I see it again?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah you can as long as you aren't mean like the last time and it's how I really feel about you know who" Stephanie says.

Bessie nods her head.

Stephanie takes out her notepad that she bought at a store close to her parents's house.

Stephanie passes the notepad to Bessie.

Bessie opens the notepad and reads the song.

"Wow this is really good and you sure have a talent not just to sing but to write songs as well" Bessie replies

"Thanks" Stephanie says.

"Why isn't there a name for it?" Bessie asks.

"I'm having a little trouble coming up with a good name for it" Stephanie answers.

"How about "These Secret Feelings"?" Bessie asks.

"That's actually a really good one and thanks a lot" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie writes down the title that Bessie came up with for her song.

Trixie sighs than yawns.

Stingy goes off somewhere, Ziggy goes to find some candy and Pixel goes to play games on his computer.

Trixie goes to her place to have a sleep.

Milford and Bessie head to the town hall.

Stephanie looks around than sighs and sits on the bench.

"I guess nobody cares that I came back even through they said they did" Stephanie says.

Stephanie starts crying.

Sportacus is up in his airship when all of sudden his crystal starts beeping and blinking a lot.

"Oh no not my Stephanie" Sportacus says.

Sportacus goes to the door which is already opened than he climbs down the ladder and backflips over to Stephanie.

Stephanie swifts her weight in the bench and winces in a pain.

Sportacus puts his strong hands on Stephanie' shoulders and starts to massage them.

Stephanie looks up at Sportacus.

"Is that better?" Sportacus asks.

"Yes it is and you're really good at it" Stephanie answers.

"Well I have my father to thank for that" Sportacus says.

Stephanie sighs a little.

"I can't believe that everyone didn't want to hang out with me today and they said that they missed me but I guess nobody missed so I should leave again" Stephanie replies.

"No should you stay" Sportacus says.

"Give me one good reason to stay" Stephanie replies.

"I know someone who did miss tons and doesn't want to lose you again" Sportacus says.

"Who might that be?" Stephanie asks

Sportacus backflips over the bench in front of Stephanie than he picks up in his arms and swings her around than sets her back down.

"I was talking about myself and it just wasn't the same here without you" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie smiles than stands on her tip-toes and kisses Sportacus on cheek.

Sportacus starts blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Stephanie asks.

"No it's cold out" Sportacus answers.

"It's not cold because the sun is shining" Stephanie says.

"Alright yes I'm blushing so you happy now" Sportacus replies.

Stephanie nods her head.

"How do you feel about me?" Stephanie asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus backflipping to his airship.

Ziggy is at Pixel's house looking out the window and he sees Sportacus backflipping really fast.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Ziggy asks.

Pixel comes over and looks out the window.

"It looks like he's going to his airship to me" Pixel answers.

Stephanie runs after Sportacus.

Ziggy looks at Pixel.

"Where is she going?" Ziggy asks.

"Probably after Sportacus" Pixel answers.

"Why would she do that?" Ziggy asks.

"It's complicated" Pixel answers.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" Ziggy asks.

"Sportacus and Stephanie have feelings for each other" Pixel answers.

"Are you trying to say that they're in love with each other?" Ziggy asks.

"Yes I am" Pixel answers.

Ziggy's eyes widen in shock and watches Stephanie try to catch up to Sportacus.

All of sudden Stephanie collapses on the ground.

Ziggy and Pixel's mouths drop open.

They come running outside to where Stephanie is

Sportacus's crystal starts beeping really louder and blinking really bright making him stop dead in his tracks.

Sportacus jumps down from the ladder and turns in the direction of where the beep is coming from.

"Oh this can't be good" Pixel says.

"What do you supposed is wrong with her?" Ziggy asks.

"I'm a genius not a doctor" Pixel answers.

Sportacus comes running over, he picks up Stephanie up in his arms and lays her on near by bench.

Sportacus puts his head on Stephanie's forehead to see if she's warm which she is than he looks at Pixel and Ziggy.

"Could one of you get me a damp cloth?" Sportacus asks.

"Yeah sure I'll be right back" Ziggy answers.

Ziggy runs off to his house to get a damp cloth.

Pixel walks over to where Stephanie.

Sportacus is sitting on the ground by bench watching over Stephanie.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Pixel asks.

"No I don't know and I'm really worried about her" Sportacus answers.

"Do you think we should get the mayor to phone Dr. Martin?" Pixel asks.

"I think that would be a good idea" Sportacus answers.

"Okay than I'll go tell him" Pixel says.

Sportacus nods his head.

Pixel runs off to the town hall and knocks on the door.

Bessie answers the door.

"What can I help you with?" Bessie asks.

"I need to talk to Mayor Meanswell" Pixel answers.

Mayor Meanswell comes to the door all covered in lipstick.

"What's wrong?" Milford asks.

"It's about your niece" Pixel answers.

"What about her?" Milford asks.

"She was trying to catch with Sportacus and she sudden collapsed for no reason" Pixel answers.

"Where is she now?" Milford asks.

"She's in the park" Pixel answers.

"Did you leave her all alone?" Bessie asks.

"No I didn't" Pixel answers.

"Who is looking after her than?" Milford asks.

"Sportacus is looking after her" Pixel answers.

Milford picks up the phone and dials Dr. Martin's number.

"This is Dr. Isabelle Marin" the voice on the other says.

"Hi Dr. Martin this is Mayor Meanswell from LazyTown" Milford replies.

"What can I help with Mayor?" Dr. Martin asks.

"My niece just collapsed and I'm really worried about her" Milford answers.

"Okay than don't worry too much and I'll be there shortly" Dr. Martin says.

"We will be in the park when you come" Milford replies.

"Alright see you soon" Dr. Martin says.

Dr. Martin and Mayor Meanswell hang up on each other.

Milford, Bessie and Pixel walk back to where Sportacus is watching over Stephanie.

Bessie's mouth drops open in shock when she sees Sportacus sitting by the bench.

"Wow...you are actually sitting and here I didn't think you knew how to sit still" Bessie replies.

"This is not the time Bessie" Sportacus snaps.

"What's your problem?" Milford asks.

"I'm just worried about her and I couldn't bare if anything happen to her" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus jumps to his feet, he kisses Stephanie on the forehead than backflips to his airship and climbs up the ladder.

Pixel shakes his head.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Bessie asks.

"Yes I do but it's a long story and I don't feeling like going in details right now" Pixel answers.

Stephanie moans a little and opens her eyes than looks around.

"Where did Sportacus go?" Stephanie asks.

"He went to his airship" Bessie answers.

"I have to go after because I need to talk to him" Stephanie says.

Stephanie goes to get up but falls back down again.

"You aren't going anyway until the doctor has a look at you" Milford replies.,

"Uncle Milford if I wait too long than I might not get another chance" Stephanie says.

"No you are staying putting" Milford yells.

Stephanie sighs.

"You are so unfair because I'm perfectly fine" Stephanie screams.

"Well I just want to make sure of that" Milford says.

Stephanie shakes her head and looks at Sportacus's airship.

A lady a few years older the Sportacus sudden appears.

"Hi there I'm Dr. Isabelle Martin" the lady replies.

"Good you're finally here" Milford says.

"Which one is the one the one that collapsed?" Dr Martin asks.

"That would be but I'm perfectly fine and I already told my uncle but he doesn't believe like usual" Stephanie answers.

Dr. Martin checks out Stephanie.

"Well I can't find anything wrong except that she hasn't had enough water today" Dr. Martin answers.

Stephanie looks at her uncle.

"Can I go now?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes you can but not before you have some water" Milford answers.

"I'll ask Sportacus for some because his tons on his airship" Stephanie says.

"What is she talking about?" Dr. Martin asks.

Stephanie points up to where Sportacus's airship is.

"I'm going up there to see LazyTown's resident superhero" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie walks over to the ladder of the airship and starts to climb up it.

Sportacus is pacing back 'n' forth inside his airship.

"**Get your head straight she's not even 16 yet and to have these kind of feelings for her is so wrong"** Sportacus thinks to himself.

All of sudden there's a knock on the door of the airship.

"Let me in Sportacus" Stephanie yells.

Sportacus's heart skips a beat at hearing Stephanie's voice than he backflips the door.

"Open" Sportacus says.

The door opens and Stephanie walks into the airship.

"Hm..you've changed it around since the last time I was here" Stephanie replies.

"What are you doing here?" Sportacus asks.

"I wanted to come talk to you" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus sighs than backflips over to his bed and sits down.

Stephanie walks over and sits down next to Sportacus.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks.

Sportacus nods his head.

"Yeah I'm just fine" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie moves closer to Sportacus and rest her head on his shoulder.

Sportacus pulls away.

"What did you do that?" Stephanie asks.

"I just don't think that we should be getting to close" Sportacus answers.

"Why?" Stephanie asks.

"For starters I'm 5 years old and it's not just not right for us to be together" Sportacus answers.

"I don't care if you are 5 years old than me and age doesn't matter" Stephanie says.

"That maybe for people like yourself but for a superhero age does matter" Sportacus replies.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"If anybody in my family found that I was in love with a someone 5 years younger than I would in serious trouble especially if my father was the one that found out because he's really strict" Sportacus answers.

"I'm not afraid of anyone especially not your father" Stephanie says.

"Um...if you met him you'd probably change your mind" Sportacus replies.

Stephanie looks around.

"Oh yeah I forgot I was supposed get something well I was up here" Stephanie says.

"What was that?" Sportacus asks.

"Some water because Dr. Martin said that the reason I got weak was because I wasn't drinking enough water" Stephanie answers.

"Oh well I'll get you a bottle if you promise that you will drink more so that doesn't happen again" Sportacus says.

"I promise I will" Stephanie replies with a smile.

Sportacus jumps to his feet than backflips over to the wall where his food and presses the button.

The door opens and Sportacus grabs two bottles of water.

Sportacus backflips back over to where Stephanie is sitting and hands her one of the bottles of water.

"Here you go" Sportacus replies.

"Thanks" Stephanie says.

They drink the bottles of water in silence.

Sportacus looks at the clock on the wall.

"I think it's time you should be getting home because it's almost time for supper" Sportacus replies.

"Do you want to come for supper?" Stephanie asks.

"I think about and if decided to than I'll just show up" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie goes to leave than stops.

"Oh yeah I wanted to give you something" Stephanie says.

"What is it?" Sportacus asks.

Stephanie takes out her notebook than she rips a page out of it and passes to Sportacus.

"Don't read until after I'm gone" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus nods his head and hugs Stephanie.

Stephanie walks to the door that is still open and climbs down for the airship than goes back to her Uncle Milford's place.

Meanwhile on Sportacus's airship

Sportacus sits on his bed with the page of paper, he opens and reads it.

"Wow I had no idea she felt this strongly about me" Sportacus says.

Sportacus goes over to the door, he goes outside to the platform and the door shuts automatically.

Sportacus starts to climbing down the ladder than backflips to Mayor Meanswell's house and knocks on the door.

Milford opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Milford asks.

"Your niece invited for supper if that's okay with you" Sportacus answers.

"Of course it is you are always welcome here" Milford says.

Milford and Sportacus walk inside.

Sportacus looks around.

"Where is your niece?" Sportacus asks.

"She's using the bathroom" Milford answers.

Sportacus smiles a little and sits down on the couch to wait.


	7. Little No Longer And A Sick Superhero

Chapter Seven

Little No Longer And A Sick Superhero

"Ahhhh" Stephanie screams.

Sportacus and Milford run up to the bathroom door.

Milford knocks on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Milford asks.

"No it's not please get me Bessie" Stephanie answers between tears.

"Why do you need her?" Sportacus asks.

"I just do" Stephanie answers.

"Could one of us help you out?" Sportacus asks.

"No I kind need a woman for this" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus's eyes widen from shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Milford asks.

"I think I know why she screamed" Sportacus answers.

"Why did she?" Milford asks.

"Let's say your niece is no longer a little girl but a young woman" Sportacus answers.

"What do you mean?" Milford asks.

"It's kind of hard for a man to explain that so maybe we should get Bessie" Sportacus answers.

"Could you get her please?" Milford asks.

Sportacus nods his head.

"Yeah sure I can" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus walks down the stairs and backflips out the door to Bessie's house.

Bessie is out in the front yard reading a book.

Sportacus clears his throat.

Bessie looks up from her book.

"What can I help you with?" Bessie asks.

"I'm not the one that needs help it's Stephanie" Sportacus answers.

"Why is she okay?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah soft of but she just needs a woman and as you can see I'm not one those thank goodness" Sportacus answers.

Bessie laughs a little.

"That's true you're not" Bessie says.

Bessie gets to her feet.

Sportacus starts cartwheels back over to Mayor Meanswell's house

Bessie walks over to Mayor Meanswell's house.

Sportacus comes cartwheeling in the door.

"Did she come out yet?" Sportacus asks.

"No she's refuses to come out" Milford answers.

Bessie walks into the house than runs upstairs to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Open up Stephanie" Bessie says.

Stephanie opens the door and Bessie walks into the bathroom.

Bessie looks around the bathroom.

Stephanie walks over and sits back on the floor where she was before Bessie came.

"I'm so embarrassed" Stephanie whimpers.

"About what?" Bessie asks.

Stephanie looks over at a big red stain on the floor.

"That over there" Stephanie answers.

"Oh my goodness" Bessie says.

"What does it mean?" Stephanie asks.

"It means that you are now a young lady" Bessie answers.

Stephanie moans.

"Oh great" Stephanie groans.

"No it's the most wonderful thing that could happen to a woman because it will prepare to have kids someday down the road" Bessie says.

"I don't want to have kids" Stephanie yells.

Sportacus is sitting outside the bathroom door and busts out laughing.

"Listen to me deary it's not as bad as you think it is" Bessie says.

"Yes it is because Sportacus figured it out before my uncle did and my uncle is still clueless to what is going on with me" Stephanie replies.

"Well that doesn't surprise because your uncle is pretty clueless most of the time anyway" Bessie says.

Stephanie sighs.

Bessie runs over to her house than returns a few minutes with a bag and hands it to Stephanie.

"What's this?" Stephanie asks.

"It's pads deary...they've been my house for longest time and I don't need them anymore" Bessie answers.

"Thanks I really appreciate it" Stephanie says.

Bessie leaves the bathroom and notices Sportacus sitting on the ground.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Bessie asks.

"Long enough to know that Stephanie doesn't want kids but she may change her mind" Sportacus answers.

Bessie laughs and walks downstairs.

Milford looks at Bessie.

"What's wrong with my niece anyway?" Milford asks.

"It's a girl thing" Bessie answers.

Milford finally understands what's going on and his widen from shock.

"Oh this is so great she's woman now" Milford says.

"I won't be the perky in front of her because she's really embarrassed" Bessie replies.

Sportacus comes into the walking on his hands follow by Stephanie.

"Are you okay now?" Milford asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus looks at Stephanie.

They all eat their supper in silence.

Milford walks over to the oven and takes a double chocolate cake.

"Yummy...chocolate" Stephanie yells.

Milford looks at Sportacus.

"I made this before I knew you were coming" Milford answers.

"That's okay really don't worry about it" Sportacus says.

"Couldn't you have a little piece?" Stephanie asks.

"I guess it won't hurt but as long nobody else finds out" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie smiles a little.

Milford cuts a little piece and passes it to Sportacus.

Stephanie goes over and cuts a really big piece for herself.

"Do you think you cut big enough?" Bessie asks.

"It's my favorite but I don't' get to have it very often" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus staring at the piece of cake in front of him than he takes the fork and eats a small bite.

"Hm...this is actually good" Sportacus says.

"Thank you" Milford replies.

A few minutes later Sportacus's piece is gone.

Sportacus starts to feeling weak and he shakes his head.

Bessie looks at Sportacus.

"You don't look so good" Bessie says.

"Thanks for pointing that out but I already knew that because feel terrible" Sportacus repleis.

Sportacus runs up to the bathroom ant throws up.

"Are superhero supposed to throw up?" Milford asks.

"No I don't think they are" Bessie answers.

Stephanie runs upstairs to the bathroom and walks in.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asks.

"No I'm not and I should've listen to that little voice in my head telling me not to eat that chocolate cake" Sportacus answers.

"Are you having sugar meltdown?" Stephanie asks.

"I have confession to make" Sportacus answers.

"What is it?" Stephanie asks.

"I just made up the sugar meltdown thing to cover up what I really have" Sportacus answers.

"What do you really have?" Stephanie asks.

Sportacus lets out a long sigh.

"I'm really diabetic" Sportacus answers.

"Oh well diabetic can have little sugar" Stephanie says.

"Yes I know but I just not anybody I'm superhero and when superhero they are supposed stay away from sugar all together" Sportacus replies.

Stephanie walks over and hugs Sportacus.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Sportacus answers.

They both walk back downstairs and falls on the couch.

"You just rest here until you feel better" Stephanie says.

Sportacus smiles and nods his head.

Milford is out the kitchen doing the dishes.

Stephanie comes out the kitchen and looks around.

"Where did Bessie go?" Stephanie asks.

"She went home" Milford answers.

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah sure that would great" Milford answers.


	8. More Heroes In LazyTown

Chapter Eight

More Heros In LazyTown

It's a few days later.

Stephanie and Trixie are in the sports field.

All of sudden these three people appear.

"Are you sure he's here?" one of them asks.

"Yes I am mom" the lady answers.

"How sure?" the other lady asks.

"Really sure because I sense him" the first lady answers.

The other person is man.

Stephanie and Trixie look at the three strangers.

Trixie walks over to them.

"Are you looking someone?" Trixie asks.

"Yes we are" the older lady answers.

"Well my name is Trixie and that young lady over there with pink hair is Stephanie so maybe we can help find who you are looking for" Trixie says.

"It's nice to meet both my name is Freyja, this is my daughter Snealaung but she prefers to be called Lang and that man over this my husband Björg" the older lady answers.

"What's your last name?" Stephanie asks.

"Our last name is Rikard which means brave and strong" Björg answers.

Stephanie looks up at Sportacus's airship which is flying over head but only notices it and she starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Freyja asks.

"I'm going to check on someone because this someone wasn't feeling too great the other day and I was worried about that person" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie runs towards the airship and starts to climbing it.

The ladder is slippery because it rain the night before.

Stephanie is half up and she starts to slip.

Trixie gasps.

"Oh no Stephanie" Trixie screams

Milford, Bessie, Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy come running.

"Why did you screaming?" Stingy asks.

Trixie points the airship where Stephanie is hanging.

"That's why I screamed" Trixie answers.

"No not my niece" Milford yells.

Sportacus hears the all screaming and yelling from inside his airship than goes out the see what's going on.

Sportacus looks down and sees Stephanie hanging onto the ladder for dear life.

"Sky Chaser" Sportacus says.

The sky chaser comes out the side of ship than Sportacus jumps onto it and starts driving it to where Stephanie.

"I'm so scared" Stephanie whimpers.

"Just grab my hand" Sportacus says.

"I can't" Stephanie replies.

"Yes you can so just do it" Sportacus says.

"Okay here it goes" Stephanie replies.

Freyja, Björg and Snealaung are watching Sportacus.

Stephanie reaches out and grabs Sportacus's hand than he pulls onto the sky chaser with him.

Sportacus takes the Sky Chaser down the ground than he jumps off and helps Stephanie off.

"Why did you climb up when the ladder was so dangerous?" Sportacus asks.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling" Stephanie answers.

"Well you've could sent me a note to find out" Sportacus snaps.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" Stephanie says between sobs.

Sportacus kneels down so that he is eye level with Stephanie,

"Please don't cry and I didn't snap at you it's just you scared me" Sportacus replies.

Sportacus wipes away Stephanie's tear than sudden notices his family and jumps to his feet.

"What are you three doing here?" Sportacus asks.

"Um...well we missed you so we came to see you" Freyja answers.

"Við raunverulega did ungfrú þú" Snealaung says.

Milford, Bessie, Stingy, Trixie, Pixel, Stephanie and Ziggy exchange looks.

"Minn heimili er hér nú og ÉG er ekki afgangur" Sportacus replies.

"What language is that?" Stephanie asks.

"It's Icelandic" Sportacus answers.

"Wow that's so cool" Stephanie says.

Sportacus smiles a little.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Icelandic?" Bessie asks.

"I don't know I guess just slipped my mind" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie walks over to Sportacus and looks up at him.

"Could teach my some Icelandic sometime please?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah sure I can do that" Sportacus answers as smile spreads across his face.

Snealaung pulls Sportacus out of earshot.

"What's so special about that girl pink hair?" Snealaung asks.

"She's really sweet and she's reminds a lot you" Sportacus answers.

"How can little girl remind you of me?" Snealaung asks.

"It's simple because she's carefree, honest and truthful just like you" Sportacus answers.

Sportacus looks over at Stephanie.

Stephanie looks at Sportacus and smiles at him.

Sportacus laughs a little than starts to blush.

"Do you have feelings that girl?" Snealaung asks.

Sportacus nods his head.

"Yes I do" Sportacus answers.

"How old is she?" Snealaung asks.

"She'll be 16 on her birthday" Sportacus answers.

"What she's only 15?" Snealaung asks in a yell.

"Yes she is and hush before dad finds out" Sportacus answers.

"If he does find out you are serious trouble" Snealaung says.

Sportacus lets out a long sigh and than collapses to the ground.

The others coming running.

Stephanie looks at her uncle.

"It's all your fault because if you didn't decided to make the stupid double chocolate cake he wouldn't in the condition" Stephanie yells.

Björg looks at Milford.

"You let my son have sugar" Björg screams.

"Okay honey calm down he'll be okay he's strong just like you" Freyja says.

"He's nothing like me so stop comparing me to him all the time and don't call me honey" Björg yells.

Sportacus slowly opens his eyes and looks around at everyone than looks at his parents.

"Could you two stop fighting for one minute?" Sportacus asks.

"Your father started it" Freyja answers.

"Oh that's sounds so mature mom" Snealaung says.

Stephanie sits down next to Sportacus.

"Are you okay now?" Stephanie asks as tears starts to stream down her face.

Sportacus wipes Stephanie's tears away.

"Yes I am so you don't have to cry" Sportacus answers.

"I'm sorry it's just habit" Stephanie says.

Sportacus jumps to his feet and pulls Stephanie off the ground.

"I guess since they are family than that means your last is Rikard" Trixie replies.

"Yes it is" Sportacus says.

Stephanie turns on heels and starts walking to her uncle's house.

"Where are you going pinky?" Trixie asks.

" I got something new outfit while I was home with my parents so I want to go put it on" Stephanie answers.

Trixie smiles a little.

Stephanie walks to her uncle's house.

Ziggy looks at Sportacus.

"What's wrong with you?" Sportacus asks.

"I need candy" Ziggy answers.

"How times do I have to tell it's not good for you?" Sportacus asks.

"I know that but it tastes good" Ziggy answers.

Sportacus passes a Ziggy carrot.

"Here eat this instead" Sportacus says.

A few minutes later Stephanie comes back where a pink flowered knee-length skirt and a pink frilly blouse.

"Why are you all dressed up pinky?" Trixie asks.

"I just wanted to wear" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus walks over to Stephanie.

"_You look really beautiful"_ Sportacus whispers into Stephanie's ear.

"Thanks" Stephanie says.

"Why are thanking him?" Pixel asks.

Stephanie looks up at Sportacus and he shakes his head "no".

"There's between me and him" Stephanie answers.

"Oh well okay that's alright" Pixel says.

"Does anybody want to know what's coming up soon?" Milford asks.

Stephanie looks at her uncle and shakes his head.

"I'd like to know" Sportacus answers.

"A week from today someone will be a year older" Milford says.

"Who are you talking about?" Trixie asks.

"He's talking about me" Stephanie answers.

"You're birthday is next Tuesday" Trixie says.

Stephanie nods her head.

"Could I get all the kids to come me except for Stephanie?" Sportacus asks.

Trixie, Stingy, Pixel and Ziggy go with Sportacus.

"Okay tell us the reason to why you wanted us to come with you" Pixel answers.

"I was thinking that we should through Stephanie a party because you only turn sweet sixteen once" Sportacus says.

"Yeah that's she will be sweet sixteen and never been kissed" Stingy replies.

"We'll just see about that" Sportacus says.

Pixel stares at Sportacus.

"Why did you say that?" Pixel asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Sportacus answers.


	9. Birthday Wishes Do Come True

Chapter Nine

Birthday Wishes Do Come True

It's now the day before Stephanie's sixteenth birthday.

Sportacus is the sports field pacing back 'n' forth.

Milford walks over to Sportacus.

"What's wrong?" Milford asks.

"I can't decided what to get your niece for her birthday tomorrow" Sportacus answers.

"Oh well I'm sure you come up with something" Milford says.

Sportacus sudden gets an idea and runs to his airship.

It's now the day of Stephanie's birthday.

The birthday party for her is at 2:00.

Sportacus gets everyone together at 1:30 and than looks at Milford.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Sportacus asks.

"She's home sleeping" Milford answers.

"Okay if we are really quiet setting up than we shouldn't wake from her sleep" Sportacus says.

They all walk to Mayor Meanswell's house to find Nathaniel, Anastasia, Christopher and Bethannie standing outside.

"Why are you four here?" Trixie asks.

"My brother phoned us up yesterday to let us know about the party and we wouldn't miss our daugther's sixteenth birthday for the world" Nathaniel answers.

They all walk inside and get living room set up for the party.

All of sudden Sportacus hears Stephanie's bedroom door and open than close.

"She's coming so everybody hide and someone turn out the lights" Sportacus says.

"I'll get them" Pixel replies.

Sportacus gasps than runs out the door.

"Where's he going?" Stingy asks.

"I don't know and just get down" Trixie answers.

Pixel turns off the lights than ducks behind the couch just as Stephanie walks into the living room.

"That's strange I'm sure these lights were on a few minutes ago" Stephanie says.

Stephanie turns on the lights and everyone jumps out from their hiding places.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Stephanie" everyone yells.

Stephanie's mouth drops open.

"Whose idea was this?" Stephanie asks.

"It was my idea" Sportacus answers.

"Wow...I didn't hear you come back in" Trixie says.

Stephanie's eyes fill with tears than Sportacus walks over to her and looks down at her.

"Why do you keep crying?" Sportacus asks.

"It always gets your attention when I do" Stephanie answers.

"You don't need to cry get my attention because you already have it" Sportacus says.

"Really I do?" Stephanie asks.

Sportacus gets eye level with Stephanie.

"Yes you do" Sportacus answers.

"Where are your family?" Stephanie asks.

"They aren't much for partying so they decided not to come" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie smiles than looks over to where her family is standing.

"Mom, dad, Chris, Beth" Stephanie yells.

Anastasia runs to Stephanie and hugs her.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Anastasia says.

"Who invited you guys?" Stephanie asks.

"I invited them" Milford answers.

Stephanie runs over and gives her uncle a hug.

"Thanks uncle Milford" Stephanie replies.

"Do you want to open your present now?" Bessie asks.

"Yes I do" Stephanie answers.

"My present isn't wrapped" Sportacus says.

"Could I have yours first?" Stephanie asks.

Sportacus nods and passes Stephanie a blue piece of paper that's all folded up.

"Here's a half it and you'll get the rest later" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie unfolds the piece of paper and reads it.

"Did you write this?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes I did" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie runs over to Sportacus and hugs him.

"Thank you so much I love it and so romantic" Stephanie says.

Sportacus leans down to Stephanie's ear.

"_I wrote for to so that you know how I really feel about you and everyone word of it came from heart"_ Sportacus whispers.

Stephanie smiles a little.

Trixie passes Stephanie a pink gift bag.

"Here this is from me, Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy" Trixie says.

Stephanie opens the gift bag to find some pink hair clips, a pink fuzzy pen, a pink hairband and a whole bunch of other pink stuff.

"Thanks so much you guys" Stephanie says.

"No it's mine" Stingy yells.

"Stingy stop it" Trixie says.

Milford gives Stephanie another pink gift bag.

"This is from Bessie and I" Milford replies.

Stephanie opens the bag to find a flowered pink strapless dress.

"Wow this is a really pretty dress" Stephanie says.

"Could you go try it on so we will know if it fits you?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah sure I'll be right back" Stephanie answers.

Stephanie runs upstairs to change into her new dress.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Milford walks over to the door and opens to find Sportacus's family standing on the other side.

"How many I help you?" Milford asks.

"We were up in the airship and we got bored so we were wondering if it's too late to join the party" Freyja answers.

"No of course and the birthday girl is just opening her presents" Milford says.

Freyja, Björg and Snealaung follow Milford inside the house just as Stephanie reappears wearing her new dress.

"Oh what a beautiful dress" Snealaung replies.

"Thanks I like to" Stephanie says.

"Who got it for you?" Freyja asks.

"My uncle and Bessie gave it to me" Stephanie answers.

Anastasia passes her daughter another pink gift bag.

"Honey this is for me, your father and your siblings" Anastasia says.

Stephanie opens the gift from her family to find a new pink fuzzy diary and pink fuzzy address book.

"Wow thanks guys this so cool" Stephanie replies.

Freyja has a pink plush bunny rabbit behind her back.

"I have something for the birthday girl too" Freyja says.

Stephanie looks at Freyja.

"What is it?" Stephanie asks.

Freyja passes the pink plush bunny rabbit to Stephanie.

"Here you are birthday girl" Freyja answers.

"Oh thank so much but you really didn't have to get me anything" Stephanie says.

"Well I wanted to" Freyja says.

Stephanie turns her attention to Sportacus.

"When do I get the rest my present from you?" Stephanie asks.

"You'll get later on" Sportacus answers.

Stephanie starts pouting and than she starts crying.

"I want now" Stephanie says between tears.

"Now isn't good time" Sportacus says.

"Oh okay" Stephanie replies.

Stephanie walks into the living room.

Freyja follows Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" Freyja asks.

"Um..just wish this party was over" Stephanie answers.

"Are you not having fun?" Freyja asks.

"I am having but I know that my birthday wish will never come true in million years" Stephanie answers.

"What's your birthday wish?" Freyja asks.

"You know that saying sweet sixteen and never been kissed" Stephanie answers.

"Um...yeah I do" Freyja says.

They don't that Sportacus is listening from the hallway.

"Well I was hoping that I could get my first kiss today but now I'm not sure if I will" Stephanie says.

Sportacus lets out a long.

"**Oh Stephanie if my parents weren't than I'd make the wish of yours come true" **Sportacus thinks to himself.

"Why don't you ask that nice boy named Pixel?" Freyja asks.

Sportacus shudders at the thought.

"No ewe...I don't like him that and he's just my friend" Stephanie answers.

"Is there someone that you want to kiss you?" Freyja asks.

"Yes there is but I'd rather not say who it is" Stephanie answers.

"Oh well that's okay if you don't want to tell and I understand" Freyja says.

Stephanie notices Sportacus watching and winks at him.

Sportacus points to himself and mouths "Me".

Stephanie nods her head yes.

Sportacus looks at the door than at Stephanie and moves his hand in way as to say follow me.

They walk outside and walk to the sports field.

"Why did you want me come with you?" Stephanie asks.

"I wanted to ask you something" Sportacus answers.

"Well than ask away because I'm listening" Stephanie says.

"Do you still want the rest of my present for you?" Sportacus asks.

"Yes I do" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus sighs than leans in and kisses Stephanie on the lips.

A few minutes later they break apart and a small gasp escape Stephanie's mouth.

"Happy Birthday My Stephanie" Sportacus says.

Stephanie starts to turn blush red.

"Wow...I...can't...believe you did and I got what I wanted for my birthday" Stephanie replies.

"Yeah I figure you'd like but you know it has to stay between us so that my parents don't find out" Sportacus says.

Stephanie nods her head than runs back her uncle's house.

Bessie notices the Stephanie is blush red.

"What happen to you?" Bessie aks.

"Nothing it's just a little cold out" Stephanie answers.

Trixie grabs Stephanie's hand and takes her out earshot.

"What really happen?" Trixie asks.

"If I tell you than you have promise that it stays between us" Stephanie answers.

"Alright I promise" Trixie says.

"I got my birthday wish" Stephanie replies.

"What was your birthday wish?" Trixie asks.

"My birthday wish was for Sportacus to give me my first real kiss" Stephanie answers.

"He kissed you" Trixie yells.

"Trixie hush" Stephanie says.

"Oops sorry I guess I just got excited" Trixie replies.

The others come over to where Stephanie and Trixie are.

"Who kissed you?" Bessie asks.

Sportacus is standing in the doorway of the living room and Stephanie looks over at him.

Sportacus shakes his head no.

"Um...um...Robbie Rotten" Stephanie lies.

"Ewe...you kissed Robbie that's just gross" Ziggy says.

Sportacus busts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Snealaung asks.

"Nothing I just felt laughing" Sportacus answers.

Pixel looks at Stephanie.

"What was it like kissing Robbie?" Pixel asks.

"It was disgusting" Stephanie answers.

They all walk outside for some fresh except Stephanie, Sportacus and Trixie.

"Very smooth saying that you kissed Robbie" Sportacus says.

"I was going to say Stingy but than I thought Trixie might get mad" Stephanie replies.

"Why would I get mad at you?" Trixie asks.

"You like Stingy that's why" Stephanie answers.

Trixie sigh.

"What was your first kiss really like?" Trixie asks.

"It was heaven on earth, really juicy and makes me want another one" Stephanie answers.

Sportacus shakes his head.

"Oh come give her quick one" Trixie says.

"No way because the others could come back in at any minute" Sportacus replies.

"I'll be the lookout and when they are coming I'll whistle" Trixie says.

Sportacus backflips over to where Stephanie and kisses again only way more passionate than the first time.

They kiss for what seems like forever and than all of sudden Trixie whistles.

Sportacus and Stephanie break apart just as the front door opens.

Stephanie gasps and falls onto the couch.

Anastasia comes running over to Stephanie.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Anastasia asks.

"This has been the best birthday of my life thanks to one special person that I'd rather mention but he know who he is" Stephanie answers as winks at Sportacus.

Sportacus chuckles a little.


End file.
